


Her Light

by Alpha6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, Revenge, i swear i will write fluff soon, powers fueled by anger, the lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: He was her light and they took him from her.





	Her Light

Sixteen year old Mike Wheeler sprinted round the corner, several bullets whizzed by a mere inch from where he managed to duck round the corner, Eleven was just a little bit ahead of him, the lab had recaptured her but Mike wasn't going to abandon her to that place, no. He went to save her.

This corridor was longer than most of the other corridors in this godforsaken place, however they could see the exit at the far end, freedom lay but just ahead.

Suddenly the bad men had come round the corner pointing their guns down the hallway.

"El!" Mike shouted running towards her. There was a loud echoing gunshot as Mike pushed her to the floor and out of the way, she landed with a small thud, with Mike covering the top of her protectively.

El felt something wet touching her chest, had she been shot? Her hands went up to her chest but she felt no bullet wound, no gaping hole, that was until she looked up at Mike and came to an Earth-shattering realization.

Mike had been shot.

Mike felt the world start to go black as he fell off of her, the pain was nothing like he ever felt before, blood spewed from the wound as it raced to leave his body. El was suddenly in tears as she forgot about the bad men and cradled his head in her arms. She grasped his hand in hers. Willing him to stay alive.

Mike looked up at his girlfriend, looking into those brown eyes that always were shining with curiosity and consideration, he watched as the tears fell from those golden brown orbs of hers, raised all her life in a lab, designed to be a weapon, to kill and destroy. How could someone go all through that and still come out as caring and loving as her?

Even he never thought of himself, even after being shot, he keep could feel rasps in his breath as he struggled to take in air, he knew where he had been shot, the lungs, one of them was now filled with blood, effectively choking him.

The bad men had abruptly stopped, realizing what they had just done. They couldn't move as they saw the blood.

"El… Get out of here…." He said using the last of his strength to tell her to save herself.

She shook her head furiously "I won't leave you Mike" he coughed and spluttered as blood started to come up through his mouth. He needed to tell her, tell her before it was too late.

"El…. I…I…" he started choking again as he struggled to not choke on his own blood. He wasn't going to give up though, it needed to be said, he could feel the darkness closing in on him, waiting to claim him as it's own.

"I… I… love… you Eleven, since we took you out of the rain, I think I always have" his breaths were becoming shorter as he managed to choke out the words he had wanted to say to her for years. Now it seemed stupid that he never confessed this when he had the chance.

"Mike… I..I..Love you too, don't go Mike" she stuttered through her tears as they ran down her pale cheeks.

"Never" He said weakly through the mouthfuls of blood.

"Promise?" she asked, desperate.

"I…Promise" he said.

Mike's hand went limp as the air finally escaped his body, his eyes once full of light, hope and love were now empty as they starred up at the ceiling.

"Mike? Mike….MIKE! MIKE!" she shouted, she started to shake him, calling his name over and over again but she received no response. The bad men could only stand and watch as the girl sobbed and cried out his name more times than they could count, they just stood and starred at the broken girl before them.

Eleven felt her world fall apart to nothingness around her. Mike was gone forever, she felt sick, her light was gone from the world, her reason for continuing, the reason why she waited 353 days to see him again, the reason why she never gave up.

They had taken her light from her, so she was going to take theirs.

Her head rose, anger the likes that the world has never seen before was about to explode, tears now stained her cheeks as she felt the need to destroy and destroy she did.

She faced the bad men and screamed.

They were all thrown back into the wall so powerfully that several of their heads were cracked upon contact with the concrete walls. Blood trailed down the wall as they fell to ground dead.

Eleven rose to her feet and strode towards the ones that were still alive, with the tiniest twitches of her head she broke their necks, watching with satisfaction as they too fell to the floor. Only one was left, the one that shot Mike, she knew it was him because she could feel it.

He was raised off his feet as she held him up by the neck with her Powers.

And with a cold and icy fury she spoke to him.

"You took him from me, my light," she said with a cold fury, she turned to look back at Mike who lay upon the ground, a small pool of blood lay there.

"He was everything to me" she said as silent angry tears fell down her cheeks.

"EVERYTHING!" she said screaming louder than she had ever screamed before, the walls around her cracked as her voice resonated in the empty and dead filled hallway. Lights flickered as they struggled to stay lit before giving up and exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Please… I didn't mean to" he said fearfully, she noticed that a dark stain was now running down his leg, he had wet himself, she smiled with sick satisfaction.

"Please,…" he began again. She had heard enough and tossed him to the floor, her fury had reached its peak, with a single twitch of her head his tongue with ripped out and tossed to the side carelessly. The screams that came from him were nothing like she heard before but she didn't care.

"Die" she said simply, her anger manifested and fire was ejected from him fingertips engulfing him in her rage, he screamed as he felt his skin melt, as she burned him alive, soon enough the pain killed him and he flopped to floor.

Without a backwards glance, she strode deeper into the lab, killing anyone and everyone that she came across, more fire flew from her fingertips as she set the place ablaze, burning the rest of them, they deserved it. She thought to herself as she strode back from where she came, not giving a second glance as people screamed in sheer agony.

Her nose gushed with blood as she unleashed every ounce of fury she had boiling inside her, two soldiers tried to shoot her but she made them explode in a shower of blood and bone. Her eyes were cold and empty as she performed every kill.

All that went through her head as she did them was They Killed Him, They Killed Him, They Killed Him, They Killed Him

The fire spread quickly, soon enough it was upon the ground floor where she left his body, flames licked around her as she strode to Mike's body. Slowly she lowered herself to the floor and gently picked him up using her power to augment her strength. The fire flew back as she walked through them, creating a pathway like the part of the red sea only with fire.

She gently carried him from the burning building and set him down some distance away as she watched the building be engulfed by her rage, her agony and her sorrow.

Her heart was broken, Mike was the universe to her, taught her about friends and family, took her out of the rain, gave her his clothes, his coat so she would be at least a little less cold, gave her somewhere to sleep.

But most of all he gave her his love, his loyalty, his patience. He waited for her and never gave up on her and now he was gone. She wept not just for him but wept because of the terrible acts she had just committed, she had killed, she had revelled in it, enjoyed it.

But most of all she cried for him.

Because he was her light in the darkness.

And now her light was gone.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I swear guys I will do some fluffy Mileven at some point, poor Mike I can't just can't leave the poor guy alone, I have toyed with this idea for awhile because I wonder how El would react if Mike was to be killed by the Bad Men. Always guys review! And until next time, Peace!
> 
> Also i was thinking of doing a Dark Eleven Mileven story where she does some very questionable things, shes still in love with Mike and vice versa regardless of what she does. what do you guys think ? as i wanna iron out the details and was wondering whether you guy would be interested as i have not seen a proper Dark Eleven story myself


End file.
